The present invention relates to the field of educational devices for teaching mathematics. In particular the invention relates to that part of the educational teaching device field in which interleaved transparent sheets are used to present a multiplicity of mathematics problems in which each overlay or underlay has a different set of problems for the student to solve. Until the present invention, no known device used the underlying figures to construct the mathematics problem which is then modified by the overlying transparent sheet.